Nuclear reactor instrumentation systems include a multitude of sensors for monitoring various nuclear reactor system parameters, e.g., pressure, temperature, liquid level, and neutron flux. The data measured by the sensors in the reactor instrumentation system are generally transmitted to a control room and displayed on meters, gauges, or display screens to nuclear reactor operators. The operators rely on data provided by reactor instrumentation systems to safely operate the nuclear reactor system and to identify and respond to potential emergency situations.
With respect to nuclear reactor systems, issues may arise beyond the design of the nuclear power plant, including external events or accidents such as seismic events, aircraft impacts, a complete loss of power, or accidents directly affecting a control room and not the reactor (e.g., fire in the control room). While these types of accidents may not directly affect a nuclear reactor such as to trigger design basis protection systems, they may affect an operator's ability to monitor the reactor. For example, a fire in a control room, a complete loss of electrical power, or an aircraft impact may be isolated from the reactor but may nonetheless impair the reactor monitoring systems or the control room. Alternatively, such events may also directly affect the reactor or the buildings or locations where the events occur, thereby creating conditions that are hazardous to safe human habitability and which may impede the ability to monitor conditions locally.
The invention as described below is directed to a remote monitoring system which, in some versions, may prevent reactor operators or emergency personnel from having to enter a hazardous environment in order to determine critical reactor parameters necessary to verify proper operation or reactor safety systems (e.g., decay heat removal systems and containment systems) upon the occurrence of such accidents or events.